thesecretofnimhfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon the cat.
Dragon the cat is the secondary antagonist of The Secret of NIMH and the killer of Jonathan Brisby. The Secret of NIMH Dragon's role in the film is small but vital, he first appears in the scene where Mrs. Brisby meets Jeremy the Crow. She mentions that if Jeremy keeps making noise Dragon will hear him; shortly after Jeremy says he can see a cat coming towards them and gets increasingly worried only to find out that it was a rabbit approaching them and not Dragon. That is until the real Dragon finds the two and tries to attack but is given away by Jeremy's allergy towards cats; Mrs. Brisby saves Jeremy (who was tangled in string the whole scene) who in turn saves her by flying her to safety. Afterwards, he is seen sleeping when Mrs. Brisby enters the Rose Bush and again when Mrs. Brisby tries to drug him. The latter is his last appearance. He does not appear in the sequel. Dragon is the secondary antagonist of The Secret of NIMH. He is a old cat who belongs to Farmer Fitzgibbons and was responsible for killing Mrs. Brisby's husband. Though he isn't exactly a villain; it is not a crime for a cat to catch rats or mice, but he is actually mean. He was voiced by veteran animal voice actor, Frank Welker. Dragon's right eye is yellow which was from liver disease and the other glass blue. He was introduced as the main antagonist, but this was the plot to reveal the true main villain later on. Role in the film: The Secret of NIMH. Dragon is the film's secondary antagonist. He was seen catching birds while Mrs. Brisby and Jeremy were watching him. When Jeremy was laughing, Dragon went under the log. When Jeremy saw him, he sneezed at his face (since he claims he is allergic to 'cats') which made him very angry and roared at him. He stared at Brisby and started to attack her but she got away. When he was about to eat her, Jeremy pulled at his tail and he tried to use the string to catch Brisby but he failed. However, he went after Brisby on the tree but he gave up when his attempt of catching her failed and he fell into the water. While Jeremy and Brisby went on a quest to find the rose bush, he was sleeping which Jeremy went into by mistake and was scolded by his owner, Mrs. Beth Fitzgibbons. At his last appearance, while Brisby was running out of the house after being caught by the Fitzgibbons' son and put into a cage, he was seen just fat and lazy again all because of the rats' sleeping powder that he always induced from his food bowl. When this scene came to an end, it was declared unknown what became of him. The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue. He does not appear but he is only Mentioned in the sequel. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:True villains Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Murderers Category:Secondary antagonists